Mission application systems that use commercial off the shelf components (COTS) are susceptible to failure when they experience hostile environments. For example, the performance of a typical COTS processor that is exposed to certain levels of radiation may suffer due to SEU (single event upset) that may result in loss of processor activity or result in erroneous calculations. To accommodate for the effects of radiation, radiation hardened processors have been developed. The performance of these types of processors is not affected by the radiation of various levels. However, radiation hardened processors in comparison to COTS processors have their limitations, in terms of size, weight, power, instructions per second, combined with high cost. With increasing processing demand, this limited Radiation hardened processing influences the applications that can be flown in space. The lack of processing performance of radiation hardened processors is especially crucial in mission application systems designed to travel in space where the speed of processing is an issue.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a system that effectively deals with hostile environments without sacrificing necessary performance to complete a mission.